


Unstoppable

by Applesandbannas747



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: Concept: Eugene in a crop top.
Relationships: Eugene Labao/Jesse Coste
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Unstoppable

Eugene wasn’t answering. Not his door, which Jesse had been knocking on for at least five minutes, and not his phone, which Jesse had been calling for almost as long. It wasn’t like Eugene to forget him but it was even less like Eugene to ignore him.

“Are you looking for Eugene?” A voice asked behind him and Jesse spun around to find a boy that looked just on the edge of familiar. About Jesse’s height, brown hair in that style that had lots of the sides and back shaved off, and complicated brown eyes.

“Yes,” Jesse said suspiciously. Suspicious because this boy was giving him all sorts of side-eye. Was he crushing on Eugene, perhaps? If he was, he couldn’t have him. “Where is he?” Jesse asked sharply.

The boy didn’t answer for a long time. Jesse felt like he was being sized up and he stared this stranger down right back.

“He’ll be at the gym,” the boy said finally, disappearing into a room across the hall, a couple doors down.

“Why is he at the gym?” Jesse asked the empty hall and closed door he stood in front of. He had no idea how to get to the gym and the boy hadn’t offered him any direction.

Taking up his phone to call Eugene again, Jesse started out to find his missing boyfriend. It took a lot of wandering and asking for direction but, finally, he made it. Eugene still hadn’t picked up his phone and when Jesse found him, he would be in major trouble for all this.

Jesse found Eugene in the weight room, doing curls. Eugene was still in trouble, but Jesse’s anger slipped a little as he watched Eugene’s strong arms working like that.

“You’ve got an admirer, Labao,” some obnoxious frat-looking boy called from another bench. Jesse realized he’d been lurking in the doorway taking his fill of Eugene for too long.

Eugene glanced over, completely uninterested until his eyes landed on Jesse. For a moment, Jesse felt frozen and awkward, like he was just some random _admirer._ Like Eugene would lose interest and look back down at his weight before he lost count. It felt possible. Eugene was here, wasn’t he? Not back in his room where he was meant to be because Jesse was coming over. But Eugene didn’t look away. He looked plenty interested, too, only, in a confused and surprised sort of way.

“Jess! What’re you doing here?”

“We had plans,” Jesse said tightly, aware that the smattering of other boys were all paying lazy attention.

“No, we didn’t,” Eugene said with an amused grin. “We have plans for tomorrow, you spaz.”

Jesse inhaled to object right away but then something caught in his brain and he realized that, yes, their plans _were_ for tomorrow, not today. But he set his jaw and crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“No,” he said steadily, “I’m pretty sure it was today.”

Eugene was innately talented at detecting bullshit and Jesse could tell he’d been found out by the raised eyebrow Eugene gave him, still with that amused grin of his. But Jesse hadn’t really meant to be believed, only to let Eugene know that he didn’t plan on leaving.

“My mistake,” Eugene conceded. “Let me put this away and I’ll be right with you.”

Jesse nodded, feeling triumphant until Eugene stood up and he got a good look at him.

“Eugene!” He snapped so suddenly that every boy in the gym, including Eugene, was startled.

“What?” Eugene asked in alarm.

“We’re leaving right now.”

“Yeah, I know. Jesus, Jesse, you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Jesse wasn’t the one trying to give people heart attacks. Eugene’s jersey had been mutilated, cut off above his navel and showing off way too much gleaming skin and sculpted muscle.

The moment Eugene was in reach, towel slung over a shoulder and water bottle in hand, Jesse grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the weight room, out of the gym. The faster they could get back to Eugene’s room, the better.

“What has gotten into you?” Eugene asked him as they speed-walked across the grounds. “I did uneven sets because of you, the least you could do is not act like a lunatic to thank me.”

Jesse wasn’t really listening to what Eugene was saying at all and only pulled him along faster, into Castello dorms and up the stairs to his room, impatient as Eugene took out his key and let them in.

“You can _not_ wear that,” Jesse said, rounding on Eugene the moment they were inside.

“What?” Eugene asked. He had a lot of questions today, most of them starting with that word. Baffled, Eugene looked down at himself as if he’d forgotten what he’d put on. “You went psycho on me because you disagree with my fashion sense?”

Eugene discarded his things and gave Jesse a funny look. Jesse knew he deserved it, he’d gone all red, he could feel it in the prickles across his skin.

“It’s not about fashion,” Jesse scowled. “It’s about wearing stuff like _that_ out in public where just—just _anyone_ can look. It’s immodest.”

“So you’re slut-shaming me?”

“No. But you can’t go get all sweaty and show off your muscles to other people, they’re not supposed to see how hot you are.”

Eugene took a moment, then laughed. Jesse hated being laughed at but Eugene’s laugh was just about his favorite sound in the world. Which meant that he felt conflicted all the time because one of Eugene’s favorite things to do was laugh at him.

“Okay, I get it,” Eugene said, settling down. “You’re just horny.”

“I—so what if I am? Do you have a problem with that?”

“Why would I have a problem with that? No need to get so defensive, I know you like me. And I know you like my crop top, too.”

“You still can’t wear it to the gym.”

“Yeah, I can. It’s comfy and I’m not gonna stop wearing it just because you’re having a sexual crisis over it.”

“But—,”

“But nothing. You gonna ban me from the locker rooms too?”

Jesse scowled. He didn’t like not getting his way. Eugene knew it, too, and laughed again, but softer.

“You are a whole disaster,” Eugene told him, but his voice made it sound like he was saying something nice instead. He caught Jesse by the nape and pulled him down for a brief kiss. Way too brief. “I’ll wear what I want, how I want, and wherever I want. But I have good news for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Other people might be able to see my muscles, but you’re the only one who gets to touch them, and I can promise you that.”

Jesse nodded, deciding that was a fair enough trade-off. But Eugene didn’t kiss him again like he’d expected, instead, he went rummaging through his wardrobe.

“I thought you said I was allowed to touch,” Jesse reminded him bluntly. Eugene found a shirt before he looked up at Jesse with another tiny smirk.

“You are, just let me clean up. I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“Obviously,” Jesse huffed. “I had to go on an awful tour around campus by myself to find you.”

“Poor thing. Hey, I’ll be quick in the shower, try not to get yourself into any more trouble.”

Jesse grabbed Eugene’s arm when he tried walking past him to get to the bathroom.

“And you’ll come back in a proper shirt?”

“That was the plan.”

“That’s a terrible plan, I don’t like it at all.”

Jesse slid his hand up Eugene’s arm, slipping his arm around Eugene’s neck, picked up the other arm to join it.

“I’ve been at the gym for ages, Jesse,” Eugene said, still—irritatingly—not touching Jesse. “I’m super sweaty and gross and if I don’t go shower now, you and your pretty clothes are gonna get real dirty.”

“I don’t care,” Jesse insisted, pressing himself against Eugene fully enough that his clothes were bound to need a wash already. “I want you to get me dirty and I want you to touch me right now. Won’t you?”

Eugene answered by wrapping Jesse up in his arms that were so good at holding him. When Eugene kissed him, Jesse tangled a hand up into his hair, damp with sweat. Jesse didn’t mind at the moment, too pleased with himself for getting Eugene to pay proper attention to him right away and by the warm, sturdy arms holding him. And the muscles a wandering hand found with incredible ease. Eugene really did look great in this shirt. Dangerously great. And he’d thought Jesse would let him change out of it. He really should have known better.

But Jesse had absolutely no qualms with discarding his own shirt, and he gladly let Eugene tug it off him before stumbling back blindly until his calves hit the bed. He sat down on it heavily—almost more of a fall, really. But a graceful and intentional one. He took another moment to admire Eugene in his joggers and inexpressibly hot crop top, looking all shimmery and strong and like he ought to be kissing Jesse right this instant. Jesse wasn’t nearly as patient as Eugene, the whole admiration thing only made him want what he was admiring even more desperately.

It wasn’t hard to convince Eugene to join him on the bed. All Jesse had to do was grab him by the hips and pull him near, Eugene got the rest without prompting. With the kind of smile that meant he was hungry for Jesse, Eugene placed one broad-palmed hand in the center of his chest and gave a solid push. Jesse let himself topple onto his back, knowing Eugene wouldn’t be far behind. The bed dipped on either side of him and, just like Jesse had expected, there was Eugene.

“You look _really_ good,” Jesse confessed, arching into Eugene, enjoying the appreciative hitch in breath he got in return. Eugene’s hand raked down his chest, slid across stomach and to the dip of his back, pulling Jesse tighter against him.

“You are unstoppable.” Eugene bowed his head to kiss Jesse’s neck. Jesse sighed happily, turning his head in the pillows to give Eugene better access to all his favorite spots. He held his weight on one arm and Jesse couldn’t help from reaching up and finding an impressive bicep with his hand, curling fingers into hard muscle. “But do you want to know something super secret?”

“Yeah,” Jesse exhaled, eyes fluttering closed as Eugene kissed down his neck, all the way to his chest, and made good use of his teeth and tongue there.

“I wouldn’t even want to stop you if I could.”

Jesse meant to answer with a clever quip about how bad at secrets Eugene was but all that came out was a moan. That worked, too, Jesse supposed. Eugene certainly seemed to like that answer, and it was his fault for teasing too much, anyway.

With a kiss against the arm he’d been holding, Jesse released it, looping both his arms under Eugene’s shoulders and sliding down them until the short shirt ended. Deftly, he slipped up underneath it to clutch at Eugene’s wide back with nothing beneath his fingers but dewy skin. When Jesse pulled Eugene down, it wasn’t with any of the guiding carefulness Eugene tended to use when shifting Jesse around. Jesse didn’t have time for that, carelessly and abruptly interrupting Eugene’s preoccupation. Eugene expelled a sound like _oof_ , and tried to catch himself as much as possible before crushing Jesse. But Jesse didn’t care about any of that, he knew Eugene wouldn’t crush him and he liked the feeling of their bodies pressed together with a little extra weight.

“Kiss me?” He asked because both his hands were busy holding onto Eugene—making sure he stayed put—and weren’t available to pull Eugene’s face to his in a kiss.

“Unstoppable,” Eugene repeated, but he kissed Jesse the way he always did—the way that meant Eugene liked it a lot. Liked _Jesse_ a lot.

“Your fault,” Jesse gasped between kisses.

“You’re right, I spoil you way too much,” Eugene agreed against Jesse’s mouth. His hand trailed fire down Jesse’s back, stopping only once it got to Jesse’s thigh to pull the leg up around him.

“No such thing. If anything, you should spoil me _more.”_

“I should, should I?”

“Yes. Say, for instance, by mutilating some more shirts the way you did this one.”

“That can be arranged. How else should I spoil you?” Eugene asked with a devouring grin.

“I can think of a few ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> probable implied sexual content? It’s not even explicitly implied, exactly, but I do feel like they’re probably gonna bang and that’s on Jesse getting his way  
>  ~~tbh i can’t stop him~~
> 
> Anyway! I feel like this slots nicely into the Exton Mess universe but it’s not so solidly there that I feel like it belongs in that series because it _can_ stand alone. But, in case any of you wondered, in my mind that’s where this belongs. I hope you like it 💜


End file.
